Currently, the conventional computer motherboard is conformed to the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) specification. Despite of entering S5 soft off state, because of the hardware design factor for the conventional computer motherboard, it cannot effectively further reduce the power consumption after power off. At this time, if the conventional computer motherboard employs the components with larger power consumption, instead of achieving the power saving, it consumes more power and causes the implicit increase of power cost.
In order to solve the above-mentioned power consumption problem, the related prior art is to employ the individual control method on the conventional computer motherboard, which is to respectively cut off the input stand-by power portion for each power-consuming component. Although the method of the prior art can be applied to the same batch of computer motherboards with the same design, for another batch of computer motherboards with different design, it needs to make a special design suitable for them The prior art will cause the waste of repetitive design, and implicitly increase the manufacturing cost for computer motherboards.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,776 titled “ACPI sleep control” disclosed that when the status of the internal battery or the external power supply has changed, the change can be detected by the embedded controller. The change will employ the Power Management Event Signal (POWER_PME) and SCI interrupt, so the operating system will be notified of this change. The current system state of the operating system will be switched to another system state. U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,776 did not disclose that, at S5 soft off state of ACPI, the computer motherboard can be further enabled to enter like G3 mechanical off state of ACPI.
In view of the problems of the conventional computer motherboards, the inventors of the present invention worked hard and proposed an electronic device for reducing power consumption during power off of computer motherboards to solve these problems